This invention relates to a microwave frequency device which can be used as either a broadband high power divider or combiner of reasonable size.
Known broadband microwave combiners have normally been of the three db hybrid combiner type or have alternately comprised long multi-section linear transmission line devices. The three db hybrid type are characterized by their complexity and the high RF losses associated therewith. The multi-section transmission line devices overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies of the three db hybrid type but at the expense of the extremely long and bulky physical form of the linear multi-section network.